Great Fairy Tail
by Nicholas Friar
Summary: After Navi leaves at the end of Ocarina of Time, all of us most likely know what happens. But what about after what happens? Come join Link as he ventures into Fiore to find his lost friend, and probably make some new ones one the way! T because just in case. (Currently on its third rewrite, if you were curious)
1. So It Begins

**HELLO EVERYONE! Nick Write here, bringing you the re-written first chapter of Great Fairy Tail. Now, for those of you that are from the future, and have never read this before I decided to re-write it, well, you weren't missing alot. I admit, I'm pretty crap at writing stuff. Comparatavely speaking, of course. I'm just gonna blame that on my lack of proper experience. ONLY RECENTLY have I even started making (or at least trying to make) all my chapters at least 1000 words. 'Cause I know that few people will acctually click on it if the word count is lower than the chapter count. (multiplying the chapter count by 100 here.)**

 **Also, I'd like to mention all of you that have already read the original. Thanks. If the story wouldn't have gotten all of your support, then I doubt it would even be left on my profile, much less being re-written. Honestly. Thank You All, and as I continue to re-write this, I hope you enjoy it. Even if it takes being re-written 1000 times over. ALTHOUGH, I probably won't go that far. Probably. And by now, you've all realized that this was just a cheep trick to up my word count. Nah, I'm messin' with ya. Well, I better get on with it, huh. Hope you enjoy...**

 **READ ON!**

_Throught the lands, there echos a legend. A legend that, despite it's obscurity, has found it's way to spread across the many nations of the world. A legend that originated in the Land of Hyrule. An isolated country, surrounded by desert to the West, and a never-ending forest to the right. It's a wonder that the land was even inhabited. But I am not here to tell you about the kingdom itself. No, I am here to tell you the story of a boy, no older than the age of 12. His name..._

 _"Link"_

 _Link's destiny had been prewritten in stone, as many before him had also been. And he fufilled this destiny. By traveling through time itself, the boy had managed to seal and save his home. However, his adventure wasn't over after this. Once he was sent home to his original time, to live out the rest of his childhood, his dear friend that had accompanied him throught his entire journey, left him. Determined to return her to his side, Link set off to find his missing friend. During this journey, the young boy stumbled into the Land of Termina, a place that was about to be wiped from existance by a threat that, quite literaly, loomed over everyone._

 _He managed to save them from their terrible fate._

 _However, he never did find the friend he was looking for. So he turned his back to the kingdoms he had saved, and continued his search. Over time, he learned that he couldn't avoid conflict or adventure. So he welcomed it. He searched every corner of the land, not finding even a single clue on his friend's wherabouts. He almost gave up. That is until..._

 _ **Present Day...**_

A young man, in a dusty leather cloak, rode atop a horse throught the small village he was in. The people ignored the traveller, something that they did quite often, in fact. The man stopped at a small Inn. Upon walking inside, the young lady working the counter took note of his arrival, and smiled brightly.

" Hello there, mister," she greeted warmly," How may I help you today?"

The man's voice was low, as if it hadn't been used very often, and given his appearance, the woman assumed it hadn't.

" A room. One night. And do you have any milk?"

The young lady couldn't see the man's face under his hood, but continued to smile anyways.

" No sir, I am afraid we don't have any milk here. It's too dusty to raise any animals around here. But I can get you a room. Just go upstairs and pick an empty one. We'll charge you in the morning."

The man seemed surprised by this.

" You have some pretty loose policies on this place, don't you?" His tone seemed sarcastic.

The lady's grin turned in to more of a smirk, and she scoffed." Tell it to my father. He owns the place."

The cloaked man lightly chuckled at her words." I see. Thank you."

The man began to go upstairs to the rooms, but he was stopped by the woman.

" What's your name, sir?"

The man turned, and smiled from under his cloak.

" Link."

The man turned and continued his acent before the woman replied. He looked around, and approached an empty room. The door pushed open, and he set his things on the floor around the bed. The room seemed nice enough, and he trusted that most of his belongings would be safe in the room once he locked it with the key that sat on the stand by the bed. It sucked carrying all of his things around. He'd keep the cloak and his weapons on him though. He had to be mysterious and edgy somehow. He knelt down by his things, and placed a hand on them, quietly whispering.

" I will be back soon. Until then...Nayru's Love."

A small blue crystal encased the items, making it to where no one but him could get to his things while he was gone. He stood back up, and headed out the Inn, and to a Bar on the other side of the village. He walked in, and immediatly gravitated to a bar seat. The Bartender came by, and looked at Link, scratching his cliche mustache.

" What you want, kid?"

Link thought for a moment." Just get me a glass of water. It's the second best thing I could get right now."

The Bartender shrugged." Whatever, kid. Tell me if you want something stronger though. I run this place of Alcohol money."

Link didn't reply to the Bartender, and simply placed a blue rupee on the counter. The Bartender set his glass down, and pushed the gem money back.

" Eh, don't sweat it kid. I just gave you some of the tap."

Link chuckled, and took a sip from the glass he was handed.

" So kid, what brings you to this little town. Most people just pass through us to get to the Big City about 10 miles from here."

Link finished his drink, his voice much clearer now.

" I came here on a journey to find a close friend." Link looked up to the man, and took his hood off, showing his blonde hair, blue eyes, and long, pointed ears. " Do you know of any Fairy Fountain's close by?"

The Bartender looked at Link momentarily." So you're from Hyrule, yeah? Nah, I haven't seen a Fairy Fountain in years, and there certainly ain't one around here. Sorry kid."

Link seemed dissapointed for a moment, but shrugged it off." Yeah, I figured. It seems like the further away from Hyrule I get, less and less Fairies are appearing."

The Bartender held up a hand." Lemme stop you there kid. I never said I haven't seen or heard about _Fairies_ being in the area. In fact, just a couple miles west of here, there's a small temple that hasn't been used in centuries. People say they see fairies there pretty often. But they never can find the place twice. I know that one for a fact." The Bartender winked.

" 'Cause I've tried to head there several times myself."

Link looked hopeful, and a grin spread across his face.

" Thank you! I really appreciate your information."

The Bartender smiled in return." No problem, Kid. Come back anytime."

Link walked back out side, not even bothering to put his hood back on. Sadly, it was getting late, and while Link was no stranger to sleepless nights, he had a feeling that he was going to need plenty of energy when he went to search for the temple the next morning. His smile never left his face as he happily went back to the Inn, and immediatly passed out on his bed.

 _ **The next day...**_

Surprisingly, it wasn't very hard to find the temple. However, it seemed like the Bartender didn't mention that it was going to be extremely hard to get it. Several spirits roamed around the small temple, seemingly guarding it from possible intruders. Nothing the hero hadn't ever encountered before. But could you actually avoid a spirit that's influence was spread pretty far over the area, much less more than one. He knew that if he attempted to go in there he would be spotted, and he didn't want to risk whatever the spirits may do to him. Then, he remembered something that he had been carrying around with him.

" Why didn't I think of this sooner?"

He pulled out a small mask, shaped like a rock with eye holes, out of his bag, and put it on.

" If this thing still works its magic, these guys shouldn't be able to sense me, or see me at all."

He slowly made his way forward, spirits completely ignoring him as he gently entered the temple. He took the mask off, and looked around, knowing that he was alone. It was pretty dark in there, so he grabbed a torch off of the wall, and carefully lit it with Din's Fire. While he continued, he noticed the large construction, shaped like a large circle, with stairs leading up to it. At the top of the stairs, there was a stone pedistal, with engravings on it.

 _" Time. The concept of Time itself is rather complicated. It surrounds us, it ages us, it progresses us. Time moves at a constant forward. But what if someone were to slow, reverse, or even change Time? Simply put, what if someone had the ability to make one outcome, change into several different outcomes that co-exist in alternate realities with the original outcome. You know what I speak of, Hero of Time. The only Hylian that has been here in hundreds of years. You know what I speak of. Your friend is in one of these Alternate Universes. It called to her. Begged for her magic. She sensed it when you came back after killing the Demon King, and then telling Zelda of his evils. Go ahead, Hero. I know you can't resist a good adventure. Place your hand on the two pedestals next to this one. However, in doing so, you may not be able to come back. Do not worry. A Hero like you won't be needed for hundreds of years to come. Go ahead, Hero. Don't keep the Little Fairy waiting."_

Link stood in disbelief at the the writings before him. Questions swarmed around his head, the one most prominent being how they knew the exact reason he was here. Finally, he knew where his friend had went. He looked at the hand shaped pillars carefully, comparing them to the size of his hand.

They were spot on.

He gently placed his hands on these pedistals, and a bright light burst from within the contraption, blinding the young Hero. He couldn't pull his hands away, the Triforce of Courage blazing strongly on his Left hand, and the Light in front of him also forming in a Triforce pattern. He felt a small tug from the light, then it got stronger, seemingly ripping his very being away from him. The light grew brighter and brighter, hurting the Hero's keen eyes.

Then everything went black.

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAND THAT'S A WRAP! Thank you all for reading with me today! I appreciate any feedback. Tell me. Was it good, was it bad, was it any better than the original first chapter? Also to Rankin de Mertyr. I tried to work on my pacing a bit here, and I'm gonna be taking things alot more carefully from here on out. Thanks for pointing that out for me by the way. Well, please follow, favorite, and reveiw. Remeber to be the best bagel you can be, and as always...**

 **See You On The Flip-Side~Nick Write**


	2. A Whole New World

**GOOD EVENING EVERYONE! Nick Write here, bringing you the 2nd chapter of Great Fairy Tail! For the third time. Yeah, but this time I finally got it. Probably. Okay, so no one will be seeing this until Next Friday-ish, because I am currently sitting in a camp house on Teledo Bend, without any internet, and I will stay that way, for a couple of days. Now, schedule is looking like there will be one more chapter next week, and then a break the next week, because I'm going to a week-long course for JROTC. So, the week after the week after the week after next week, summer officially starts for all of us, and updates should be pretty constant. But that's not the point of all of this. The point of all of this is to bring all of you a brand spanking new chapter for you all to read. So, without further ado...READ ON!**

It was a pretty normal day in the Town of Magnolia. People mulled around as normal, and the mages from the local guild, Fairy Tail, were as lively as ever. However, all wasn't well in the forest that laid around the outskirts of the town. A bright light flashed across the sky, and a green blur fell towards the ground at an intense velocity. Grunts of pain came from the blur, as if hit branches and hit the ground. The object rose, a young boy no older than thirteen, clad in a green tunic and a longsword strapped to his back, nestled under a shield and quiver of arrows. The boy looked around, disorientated by his surroundings.

" Ugh...where am I?"

He could easily tell that he was in a forest of some sort, but it certainly wasn't any forest he recognized. How did he go from being in a desert to a forest anyway? None of this was making any sense. He pat himself down, making sure that none of his equipment was missing. When it wasn't, he breathed out a sigh of relief. He needed to find out where he was, and get a lay of the la-

There was a rustle from a nearby bush, and the boy spun around on his heel. He slowly drew his sword, and watched the bush carefully. The rustling increased, and slowly, something emerged from the shadows. It was a brown horse, with a white mane, and black hooves. He grinned, and put his sword away.

Epona.

The boy approached the horse, and pet her gently on her muzzle, and she nuzzled her head into his hand. But he noticed something off about the horse. She was significantly younger that when he had left her. Then he realized that he was also much closer way. His breathing hitched.

He looked around, and found a puddle of water, quickly looking at his reflection in the water, and running a hand through his hair.

He had turned young again. He looked over to his horse, who was grazing lightly. He gave a small smile.

" I guess we're going on another adventure, huh girl?"

He got no response from the horse, other than a snort and a whinny, which was to be expected. He walked over, and hopped onto her. He gave her one of the many carrots he stockpiled for her, and gave her a gently spur in the side, promting her to begin forward, both of them wandered into the unknown forest.

They had been moving for a while, Link occasionally letting Epona rest and graze, and they hadn't seen any form of civilization, or any one living anywhere. The now-young boy was beginning to get frustrated at the lack of progress being made by the both of them. But he couldn't give up. He had no idea where he was, and desperately needed information. Almost as if it could read his mind, he and Epona stumbled across a large house carved directly into the trunk of a tree. The young Hylian nearly jumped for joy, as he dismounted his trusted companion, and walked up to the house. He gave the door a firm knock. Not soon after, an old woman opened the door, looking down on Link with a disapproving glare. He shuffled in place a little as the woman's glare got harder.

" What do you want?"

The Hylian gave a sheepish grin." Sorry ma'am, I have no idea where I am, and I need directions to the nearest city."

The woman's glare never lessend." The closest town is 8 miles East from here, and you're in the outskirts of Magnolia Town, Fiore, on Earthland. Does that help?"

Link let the information set, and nodded, his grin getting even bigger.

" Yes! Thank you so much. Have a good day!"

The woman shut the door without a goodbye, leaving Link sitting on her doorstep with a stupid grin on his face. He sighed, and went over to Epona, and gave her another carrot.

" Alright girl, let's head west."

Once again, the both of them continued on for another couple hours, by the time they had reached the edge of the forest, night had enveloped them. Luckily, Link could see pretty well in the darkness, and saw the town in the distance. He sighed, and pat Epona on the head.

" Come on girl. Let's get there before it gets too dark. We don't know what roams around here."

As soon as he said that, a loud rumbling could be heard from the forest behind them. Link turned, and saw a tall, hulking figure walking towards them from the woods. The young Hylian dismounted Epona, and brandished his sword and shield. Waiting carefully, the figure revealed itself to be a large monkey, a wide grin on his face.

" Woman?"

Link looked up to the monkey confused." Uh, no woman here buddy."

The monkey's mood shifted from curious to angry in an instant." WOMAN WOMAN, ME WANT WOMAN."

The green clad hero stared at the beast." Excuse me, what?"

The monkey only got angrier." IF YOU NO WOMAN, ME NO WANT YOU. CRUSH YOU BENEATH FOOT ME WILL!"

Link had no time to think that that was from the wrong series before the monkey charged at him, fists raised. Link jumped out of the way of the giant monkey, bringing his sword down in an arc as it came by, knocking the monkey down. However, it got right back up, even angrier than before. Link backflipped away a couple of times, creating some distance between the two, and pulled out his bow, and a light arrow. The monkey turned to the Hylian, and charged again. As he got closer, Link expertly shot the arrow right into the monkey's face. The light that emerged from the arrow caused the monkey to rear back, howling in pain.

" MY EYES!"

Link grinned, and pulled out his sword, using the opportunity to jump on top of the monkey, and spring himself up, do a couple of flips, and bring the flat of his blade down on top of the monkey's head. He jumped off of the monkey, and watched as it fell back, completely unconcious. He sheathed his sword, and admired his handiwork. Suddenly he heard clapping from behind him.

" Nicely done! I've never seen someone as young as you take out a vulcan of that size so easily. Hell, some adults can't do it!"

Link spun around, and saw a man in a long coat, his orange hair combed back, and some scraggly orange hair on his chin. Link got in a battle position, and the man held his hand out.

" Woah now kid, we're all friends here. The name's Gildarts."

He held his hand out, Link eyeing it suspisciously, before giving it a firm shake.

" Link."

Gildarts' grin never left his face." Link huh? So what're you doing out this late?"

Link looked over to his horse, who was grazing peacefully the whole time.

" Well." He said," I have no idea where I am, and I was hoping to figure that out."

He seemed a bit surprised, but Gildarts' grin still stayed in tact.

" Well, currently, you are on the outskirts of the Town of Magnolia. Where are you from kid?"

The young Hylian looked a little confused. He had never heard of a Magnolia Town.

" I'm from the Kingdom of Hyrule."

Now it was Gildarts' turn to look confused." Hyrule, huh? Never heard of it. And I've travelled a lot of places."

Link was beginning to get a little worried." Have you heard of anywhere called Ylisse? Amestris? America?"

Gildarts shook his head." Sorry kid, I haven't heard of any of those."

Link sighed. He needed to figure out what was going on quick.

Gildarts saw how distraught the hylian seemed, and gave him a pat on the shoulder.

" Come with me kid. I've got an idea of where you can stay while you're figuring out your situation."

Link followed Gildarts into the town, and along a very specific path, and to a large building. Link looked around, only a few people around in the building. The tables, drinks, and bar at the back made the place look like a bar. An old man sat on the bar, and the two of them walked to the back.

" Hey old man! I got a new recruit."

The old man cracked an eye open, and smiled.

" Ah, Gildarts. I trust the mission went well."

Gildarts grinned." As usual."

The old man looked down to Link.

" Hello there. I'm Makarov, the Master of the Fairy Tail Guild."

Link looked confused. Guild? Master? What was going on.

Link nodded." Link."

Makarov grinned." Not much of a talker, are you? No matter. So, I hear you need somewhere to stay."

Link nodded." I need to get a lay of the land, yes."

Makarov nodded." Then why don't you join my guild? You can get a good lay of things if you do."

Link gave the man a confused look." One question. What's a guild?"

Makarov stopped." You don't know what a guild is?"

Link shook his head.

Makarov shrugged." That's odd, but I suppose that it can't be the first time it's happened. A guild is a place where people gather to take missions and make money. I run a wizards guild, which is a guild where any one that can preform magic can join, and make money. There are also Dark Guilds, which are guilds that take missions that are illegal by the Magic Council."

Link nodded. There could potentially be a lot of benefits to this, but at the moment all he needed was information, and this seemed to be a good start.

" I'll take you up on that offer then."

Makarov grinned, and held out his hand, giving Link a firm shake.

" Welcome to Fairy Tail, Link!"

 **AAAAAAND THAT'S A WRAP FOLKS! Yeah, if you read the second version, you could tell that this is very similar to the second version second chapter, but from here on out, it's gonna change from the original. So stick around, Review, Follow, Favorite, whatever you need to do! And as always...**

 **See You On The Flip-Side~Nick Write**


	3. New Friends

**HELLO EVERYONE! Yeah, it's been FOREVER! I'm a horrible, terrible person for leaving my old pride and joy unattended. But in that time, my little budling, The Gem of Time, became the longest story I've ever written. So yeah, I may or may not have been focusing on that. Also, I started a PJO and Zelda crossover, so now I have three crossovers going at the same time. I'm terrible. But, I know you didn't come here because you wanted to listen to me wallow in self-pity because I suck at keeping a constant update schedule. You came here to READ. And by golly, I will give you that privellage! So, for the first time in over 4 months...READ ON!**

When Link awoke, he noticed a pair of intense brown eyes staring at him. He jumped, startled, and fell of the bed, head-butting the other person in the process. He pulled himself up, and mumbled a quick apology.

" Sorry about that..."

Link's vision was blurry, but he could see that the person shook their head.

" No," a feminine voice said," it's my fault. This is my punishment."

Link suddenly felt really awkward." Uh. Okay."

He shook his head, and the person in front of him became clear. He scanned her, taking in all the details. She had a set of armor on, seemingly some kind of specific creator, judging from the logo on the side. She had dark brown eyes, only one being visible, and the other being covered by her hair. Speaking of her hair, it was a deep crimson. No, wait, scratch that. It was a light scarlet. What could he say, Link was very perceptive. She didn't look too different from a certain red-headed ranch girl that Link knew. The main difference, this girl had a pair of knight's gauntlets and what seemed to be a medium weight armor, but Link couldn't be too sure. As he sized the girl up, she seemingly did the same thing. They were both silent for a moment, before the girl held her hand out.

" Erza Scarlet."

Link grinned, and shook the hand." Link."

The girl, Erza, raised one of her eyebrows." No last name?"

Link shrugged." Never bothered."

She nodded." I suppose that makes sense."

The young hero could tell that she was going to say something else, but he didn't pry. He did want to know one thing, however.

" Hey, why were you in here watching me sleeping?"

At the mention of that, the armored girl blushed." I-I uh, I was just, uh." She cleared her throat, this time speaking a little more confidently.

" I was told that we had a visitor, and I had to help a couple of friends to the infirmary, and the inn was close, so I stopped by."

Link nodded, his eyes still a little narrow." Okay then. A bit of advice for the future, maybe don't sneak into peoples' Inn rooms?"

She nodded, still blushing like mad. Link sighed, and stretched, several of his joints popping. He looked at the girl, who seemed a little embarassed by her actions. Link exhaled softly, and put his belt back on.

" It's fine. Besides, I need to stay on my toes reguardless. Thanks for the spook, now I know to be more alert."

As he said this, she looked down at the side of his bed, and noticed his gear. Curious, she looked up to Link.

" Mind if I take a look?"

Link nodded forward." Go ahead."

She gently unsheathed the sword, and admired it's handiwork. She whistled.

" It's light."

Link grinned." Yeah. It also can't wear down. It was forged with Gold Dust extracted from the mountains of Snowhead."

She nodded, and stood up, giving the sword an experimental swing.

" I pegged you less as a swords man and more as a long range user. Maybe like a bow or something."

Link grinned." Yeah, well I dabble in multiple things."

Erza finally returned his grin with one of her own." I know what you mean."

She set the sword down, and turned to leave." It's nice to meet you Link."

He nodded to her as she exited." As to you."

The door shut gently, and Link sighed, putting on his gear, and he sat down on his bed. The hero reached into his pocket, and pulled out a small picture. He remembered at the beginning of his first journey, that there was a man in Hyrule Castle Town that had a photo booth set up. It cost him a good bit of rupees, but it was worth it. In the picture, he was smiliny broadly, and Navi was sitting on his hat, making two barely visible peace signs. He frowned, and put his picture back. If what that plaque said was true, that meant that Navi was around here somewhere. He walked out the door of the room.

He just had to find out where.

Link stepped into the main hall of the guild, essintially walking directly into a tornado of chaos. A wooden chair flew in his direction, and he ducked under it, watching it smash violently into the wall behind him. He winced, thinking that that probably would've hurt to get hit by. He turned back to the chaos, and in the midst of it all were two boys, about the age he was now, fighting. From one side, fire was shooting off randomly, and a pink haired boy with a scarf glared angrily at a boy with a navy blue colored hair, and a cold looking mist rolling off of him. Link had flashbacks to the Twinrova, who used Ice and Fire magic themselves. However, the twos' bickering was interrupted when Erza came up behind them, a dark glare on her face.

" Boys."

The one word seemingly sent shockwaves through the boys, as they immediately stopped thier bickering. They turned to her, very obviously shaking in fear.

" Yes Erza?"

She looked at them, her glare not lessining." What did I say about argueing?"

They became even more nervous, before the pink haired boy seemingly worked up some courage.

" HA!"

He threw a flame covered fist at Erza, who caught it in her gauntlet easily. The boy beside him paled considerably, as well as the pink haired boy.

" Natsu you idiot! Now we're in even deeper trouble!"

" Shut up Gray, before I beat your ass!"

Gray glared at Natsu." I'd like to see you try!"

Natsu glared back." Oh yeah?!"

They got in each other's face." Yeah!"

Erza sighed, and grabbed the two by the backs of their heads, before slamming their heads together, and halfhazardly stepping over their now unconscious bodies. She walked over to Link.

" I'm sorry you had to see that. Usually their more well behaved. Perhaps I'll have to teach them some manners."

Link grinned, and waved his hands." It's no problem. I might as well get used to it, yeah?"

Erza chuckled." I suppose so."

Suddenly a voice interuppted the two.

" WHO'S THE NEW GUY!? HOW STRONG IS HE?! CAN I FIGHT HIM?!"

Natsu apparently recovered quickly, because not even five minutes after he was knocked out cold, he got right back up. Gray was also seemingly stirring from where he was. Link jumped back in surprise, wincing as the shouting hurt his sensitive ears. He held a hand out.

" Hi, I'm Link."

Natsu grinned, and got on the table, flexing. A small flame shot out of his mouth.

" RAAAAH! FIGHT ME LINK! I'M ALL FIRED UP."

Now Gray was up as well." Hey, Hot-Head. Calm down. You're embarassing yourself."

He was about to retort, but a sharp glare from Erza shut him up. Gray held out his hand.

" I'm Gray Fullbuster."

Link shook it." Link."

Natsu jumped down from the table, and grinned widely.

" And I'm Natsu Dragneel! Great, now that we're all aquainted, let's fight!"

Erza held her hand out." Now, calm down Natsu. Link only just arrived. Perhaps we should give him time to adjust."

Link shook his head." Actually, I don't mind a little light sparring."

Natsu nearly did a flip." Alright! Let's go!"

He grabbed Link, and drug him outside, where there was a make-shift arena already set up. Gray and Erza followed behind them. Gray smirked.

" They made this because they got tired of me and Natsu fighting in the guild hall. Of course, we still fight in there, but we use the arena so the old man won't have a heart attack."

Erza mumbled something about how they take their fights way to seriously, and that they shouldn't do anything other than spar, but who was listening? Link focused on Natsu, and saw that he was lowering down into a fighting style that warranted close-combat. Now, despite what you may think, Link didn't do much close quarters combat. He did, however, know how to read an opponent. So he might not be as skilled, he could hold his own. Natsu's style, however, seemed advance just from his stance. Of course, Link didn't want to kill the kid, so he decided to forgo any weapons. Instead, he just lowered himself into a similar fashion to the boy. However there was one problem he had temporarily forgotten about.

Natsu charged at him, and coated his fists in a bright orange flame. Link was taken aback for a second, before remembering that he had done that earlier in the guild hall. He moved out of the way barely in time, but Natsu quickly recovered, throwing a sharp right hook in his direction. Link picked his arms up, and stopped the punch with his forearms, and winced in pain. The kid packed a pretty good punch. However, Link wasn't going to let that stop him. He swung his leg around, getting a pretty good kind into Natsu's stomach. He stumbled back, and Link nimbly hopped around him, and dilivered a right hook of his own, making Natsu stumble back momentarily, before shaking the blow off, and returing himself to the offense. However, Link wasn't done. He moved around Natsu's movements, getting a few blows as well, and punched the pink haired boy square in the jaw. He went tumbling down, and tried to get off, but Link hit him hard enough in the jaw to knock him out. Needless to say, Link was pretty impressed by his fighting prowess. He assumed that the other boy was at a similar level. It was Erza he was curious about. She was strong enough to enstill fear into the two boys, so he assumed as well that she was stronger than the two. So when Natsu finally got up and left the arena, he grinned.

" Now that that's settled, let's return to the guild hall."

Link held a hand up." Actually, I'd like to spar against Erza before we return."

Erza looked at the boy in surprise, Gray as well, while Natsu supressed a laugh.

" Hey, just because you beat me, doesn't mean you can fight Erza right off the bat! She's the strongest girl I know."

Erza shrugged, and walked into the arena herself." I'd be lying if I said I wasn't curious as to what you could do yourself. I noticed that you didn't use your sword while fighting Natsu. To give him a chance, I suppose."

Link grinned." I thought that it was only fair."

Erza nodded, and summoned a sword out of thin air. Link was caught slightly off guard, before pulling his shield and sword out of his own bag. The got into a fighting stance, neither of them making a first move. Link grinned, and ran at Erza, sword outstretched. Erza moved out of the way, and swung a wide arc at the green clad boy, who quickly spun around, and blocked the attack with his shield. A small shockwave resulted in the contact, and the two separated. Link swung his sword, Erza countering with a swing of her own. This continued, neither of the sword users making any progress against each other. Link smirked.

" You're good. Where'd you learn to fight like this?"

Erza didn't loose her focus." Experience."

Link nodded." I know what you mean."

Link did a back flip, creating some distance between the two.

" However, I think that this has gone on long enough."

He lowered down, and his sword began to glow, starting at a dark blue, before becoming encased in orange energy. Erza nodded, and grinned.

" I agree."

Swords suddenly begun to circle her, spinning around lethally.

" This is a new technique I've been working on."

Link didn't say a word, just steadily holding his position. Erza shot forward.

" Circle Sword!"

The circle of swords ejected from thier position behind her, spinning towards Link. The boy clad in green simply smirked, something that didn't go unnoticed by his opponent, and he brought his shield up, holding his groung when the swords slammed into him with a violent force. For a few seconds the swords steadily swung. Then, they fell uselessly out of the air, and Erza collapsed to her knees, very clearly winded. Link shot forward, and swung his blade in a huge circle, turning the blade so the flat of it slammed into Erza, knocking her to the side. He went over to her, and she held her hands up.

" I yield."

Link nodded, and put his things away, and helped the girl up. She stumbled, and Link caught her before she could fall. He reached into his bag, and pulled out a vial of blue liquid, and handed it to her.

" Here, drink this."

She eyed it carefully, before giving in and taking a small sip of it. A warmth passed through her body, and she blinked in surprise, before downing the rest of the vial. She was instantly revitalized. She grinned.

" I feel better than before we fought!"

Link grinned." Blue potion will do that."

Natsu yelled." Hey! I didn't get any!"

Gray snorted." You recovered on your own."

Natsu spun around." What was that Ice Princess?"

Gray smirked." I'm saying you're resilient Flame Brain, even if you're as dumb as a rock."

Natsu glared at Gray, and the two began to argue. Link sighed, a grin on his face.

He could get used to it here.

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAND THAT'S A WRAP! Oh man, it's been so long, but I'm finally back! And don't worry, the next chapter shouldn't be in another four months. So, you're free to celebrate. Anyway, if you're interested in what's next, please follow, and leave a review! They're appreciated. Anyways, I'll see all of you next time!**

 **See You On The Flip-Side~Nick Write**


	4. A Nice Bonding Session

**GOOD EVENING EVERYONE! Nicholas Friar here, with the fourth chapter of Great Fairy Tail! Now, I know it's been a while, but I don't have much time left. My laptop is on 13% and won't hold a charge. I have about 57 minutes to write this before my laptop goes dead for what may be forever. So, as to not waste any time, READ ON!**

The guild hall was loud as usual, the normal drinking and laughing, Natsu and Gray arguing about something in the corner, and Erza there to break them up with force. Link sat at the bar, and sipped at a jar of milk absentmindedly, and flipped through a worn looking journal. He marked through a location, and sighed.

"Where are you Navi? Seriously wished I had at least a clue..."

He had been a part of Fairy Tail for the better part of a year now. While he mostly hung around Erza, Natsu, and Gray, he was pretty popular among the younger members of the guild. The only person that had any real problem with the green clad hero, was the Master's grandson, Laxus. He never spoke to Link, and when he tried to make small talk, Laxus would brush him off. It didn't hurt Link's feelings, however. If the guy didn't like him, then the guy didn't like him. No one knew the real reason he was here, or where he came from, so his past as a hero remained a mystery for all the members. Honestly, he'd prefer it to stay that way. While they might be able to find Navi, the believability of his story wasn't that high on the scale. He looked over to Erza. She had probably been the one he had grown closest to, with Natsu and Gray not far behind. He taught her a few things with the sword, and in exchange, he learned about her past. He admired how she moved on. She was strong, a pillar of power to the others. Then there was Natsu, and while he was hot-headed, the kid had spirit. Charging in head first, usually without a plan, but never giving up. It was a strength and a weakness. His courage rivalled Link's own. The Gray was most likely the most level-headed of the three, surprisingly. He wouldn't have thought it when he first met him, but Gray's ice magic perfectly mirrored his cool personality. He was smart to, had a very good head on his shoulders. Pretty much the perfect mirror of Natsu. He had a pool of wisdom that most kids his age didn't. Link smirked to himself. Of course he could compare the trifecta of mages to the triforce. It was almost hardwired in his brain. He-

"Yo, Link. You alive?"

Link was shaken out of his musings, when Gray had spoken up."Hm, oh, yeah. What is it?"

He looked over to Natsu and Erza, who were standing by the job board. "Erza suggested we go on a job as sort of a team building exercise? You want to come along?"

Link thought for a moment, before shrugging. "Couldn't hurt. I don't see why not."

Gray nodded, and walked over to the Job Board, Link following him. They got over there and Gray nodded over his shoulder.

"Link said he'd come."

Erza smiled warmly. "Wonderful. That means that the whole team is together."

Link looked over to the board. "Any job in mind?"

Natsu snatched a paper off the board. "How about this? It's a monster hunting job. The monster looks tough too!"

Erza quickly snatched the paper from his hands, and put it back on the board. "That's a little out of our skill range, Natsu. We need to pick something we can manage."

Link looked at the paper. Hunting down some old looking tree monster. It was ranked as an A-class mission. Technically, Natsu and Gray were both C-class, while Erza was ranked at a B-class, and Link as an A-class wizard, with the S-class trails not too far off into the distance, but as a team they usually only took C-class missions. But something about this job in particular intrigued Link. He held the paper up.

"Actually, I think this is a great idea."

Natsu nearly did a flip, and Erza gave Link a questioning look. "Are you sure. That's an A-class mission."

Link nodded. "It's strange, but something about this job is very intriguing. It doesn't seem like a normal monster hunt."

Erza seemed apprehensive, but nodded nonetheless. "Okay, I trust you Link."

He nodded, and brought the job to the front desk to have it approved. Afterwards, they agreed to get packed and meet at the Train Station. While he waited for the rest of them, Link decided to go for a walk, eventually ending up on the road to his home in the forest. He remembered that shortly after he joined the guild, he learned that rent for the room he was staying in was _really expensive_. While he could've paid for it with rupees, he didn't want to flood the economy with a really valuable jewel, and make all these people's money useless, so he decided to build his own house in the forest. He didn't mind this of course, he felt more at home in the forest anyway, and the home he built was very reminiscint of his tree house back in the Kokiri Forest. Just thinking about it made Link nostalgic. It had been years since he had been there, or visited any of his friends for that matter. He was shaken from his thoughts, when he noticed that he had arrived at his house. He went over to the stable, and gave Epona a pat on her head, and a carrot. She whined in approval, and Link chuckled. He climbed up his ladder into the tree house, and went over to a large chest situated in the corner of the room. He summoned the key to it, and stuck it into the large padlock on the surface. That was another thing he had learned. Re-Quip magic, the same kind that Erza had. Very handy when it came to storing things,and it could be used for a whole lot more than just weapons and armor. He pushed through all his gear, grabbing his extra quiver, a handful of masks, including his Rabbit Hood, and Stone Mask, and and extra tunic, and sent them to his little pocket deminsion. Why he didn't just put it all there? It took a lot of magic power to keep a metaphysical realm seperate to his own to hold all his gear. In english, he was too lazy to. He stood up, and stretched, deciding that it was time to go to the Train Station.

He arrived right after Natsu, and Gray was already there, so all that was left was Erza. Sure enough, she arrived shortly thereafter, with a huge amount of luggage. The first time Link had seen it, he had been dumbstruck. However, it quickly became a normal thing, and many of the things the swordswoman had came in handy pretty often, so he wasn't complaining. He clapped his hands together.

"Alrighty then, are we all ready?"

Erza and Gray nodded, and Natsu held a thumbs up in approval, while also eyeing the train behind them wearily. They all boarded the train, and headed to the location of the job. Natsu groaned, taking an entire seat to himself as his motion sickness got the better of him. Gray and Erza sat across from Link, in the booth on the other side of Natsu. Gray slept soundly, head propped against the window of the train, while Link looked through his journal, desperately looking through his notes, trying to find any clues as to where his friend might be. Erza was sketching dutifully on a peice of paper, tounge stuck out, and eyes trained on it in concentration. Link chuckled when he saw the look on her face. It was cute, and it definitely suited her usually stoic personality. Then he looked at the sketch, and it took every ounce of willpower in his body not to say something. In all honesty, it was terrible. While maybe being an artist wasn't something he thought Erza was, he didn't expect her to be _this_ bad. She noticed him looking, and grinned.

"Do you like it?"

Link bit his tounge, and cursed his normally honest personality. Choosing his words carefully, he responded.

"It's definitely...intriguing. Tell me about it."

She beamed at him, and began going over the details on the suit of armor she had drawn. Link nodded along, and noticed that she had very interesting ideas, it was just her drawing skills that didn't match up. He asked if he could put his own input into it, and she gladly agreed. It was supposed to be an armor that was fashioned to help her underwater. Link breifly thought to his Zora Tunic. He pointed out that the full iron armor wouldn't be as light weight as something like chain mail, and might hinder her movement. He also recommended that she get it enchanted to where it allowed her to breath freely underwater. She nodded, mind quick at work as she looked at the tweaked version of her armor, and thought about Link's advice. She nodded.

"Thank you very much Link."

He smiled. "It's no problem."

She returned the smile, and went back to sketching. Link put his journal away, and looked back outside the window. If-no, when-when he found Navi, what would he do? Would he try to return to Hyrule. In all honesty, the country had most likely forgotten about him. He frowned at the thought. Zelda had offered him the position as head knight when her father reliquished his crown to her, but he politely declined. He had returned from Termina five years prior, and his need to go out and adventure was beginning to come back. She understood, but he could clearly see that she was upset. He also still hadn't found Navi. The fairy and he had been through his first adventure together, and he'd never forget that. He also wanted to know why she had left him like she did. Not even a goodbye. He was thrown from his thoughts when the train came to a stop. Gray had woken up not long ago, and Erza had folded up her drawing, and stuck it in a pocket in her skirt. Natsu groaned as Erza threw him over her shoulder, and they walked off of the train. Natus nearly squeeled in delight.

"YES! SOLID GROUND!"

They rolled their eyes at his antics, and went to find the man that had requested the job. Link followed the directions given on the map, and they had led to a large ranch like building, surrounded by fences that housed several different kinds of animals. He noticed this worlds version of cuckoos, and a shiver ran down his spine. The man walked off the porch, and greeted them, clearly relieved.

"Thank God, you're finally here! This tree thing comes out every night and eats my animals. It's beginning to get really out of hand, and these animals cost a pretty jewel. I hope you don't mind the price."

Link waved his hand. "Oh, it's find. This is more of a bonding session than a job. We're not that worried about the cash."

The farmer thanked them profusely, and led them to the back of the ranch, and pointed at the tree line. "He usually comes out in about thirty minutes. That's when he feeds."

Link nodded, and they all gathered around, waiting patiently for the tree monster. Erza looked over to Link.

"Do you think that we'll be able to handle this."

He nodded. "Probably pretty easily. Natsu has a huge advantage with his fire, and Gray and his ice will definitely be a huge hinderance to the monster as well. As for the two of us, you can work on long range, and I'll keep him busy from the front. Natsu and Gray will keep him from getting any closer. And please, don't cause too much property damage?"

Natsu let out a cry of indiginance, while Gray simply looked away, slightly embarassed. Once their planning was finished, the monster emerged from the trees. He was an easy fifty feet tall, with long legs and arms made of bark. His eyes were round and empty, and he had a gaping hole on his face that Link assumed was his mouth. Immediately, everyone began to move into their positions. Gray was freezing him in place, and creating ice walls, and Natsu was lighting him on fire, making the monster groan in pain. Erza threw a couple of circle sword attacks at him, before becoming out of breath, but cutting off his arms in the process. Small vines reached out and began to try and repair the arms, but Natsu kept the new growths burnt short. Link grinned, and put on his bunny hood. He grabbed his hookshot, and while the beast was distracted, shot to the top of his body. He landed on his shoulder, steadying himself when the monster moved in discomfort. He grabbed his sword, and held it behind him, in a very familiar position. The blade of the sword glowed a powerful orange, and he let the blade fly, creating a huge circle of pure magic energy, and the monster's head fell to the ground, followed by the now decapitated body of the monster. It burnt away in a blast of harmless black flames, and left behind a couple of hearts. Link grabbed them, and absorbed the energy, immediately feeling better, and then giving some to his teammates. The farmer ran outside, ready to dance, and thanked them once again. He offered them dinner, to which Link was about to decline, but Natsu said yes quicker than he could say no thank you. So they walked in, got paid, and got served dinner. Afterwards, the farmer was thanking them one final time, Link noticed a canvas in the living area, with a familiar shade of blue on it. He walked closer, to everyone's confusion, and couldn't believe what he saw. A painting of a girl sitting on a leaf. She had a bright blue bob cut haircut, and a knee-length dark blue dress. She had huge wings emerging from her back, and a bright blue glow surrounded her. She looked into the sky longingly, and Link had to steady his breathing.

"..Navi?"

 **AAAAAAAAAND THAT'S A WRAP! I know, I suck. Cliffhanger suck. But this doesn't mean I don't love you all still. I hope you enjoyed it! Leave a follow if you're curious to see what happens next, and review to tell me what you thought! I always appreciate them! Stay frosty my friends, and as always...**

 **See You On The Flip-Side~Nicholas Friar**


End file.
